Night Stalker
by Blinkski182
Summary: A lithe shadow moving through her dreams, taking over her sleeping and awake, Kagome has no-one to turn to for help, she must relay on her own inner strengh and the support of her friends.


AN: Hiya! Ski-chan here. This puppy here is my baby... My favorite Inu Yasha story of mine yet, all my others were crap... I've been working on this one on the side and it seems to have grown.. *cough* larger and more demanding than I had imagined. But I enjoy writing it, it's a little... darker than I'm used to writing, and it will probably get a bit darker from here on... Well basically this is the product of waiting up till 1 AM in the morning to watch Inu Yasha every week night. I hope you enjoy it. It's hella long though...

  
  


Kagome heaved her overfilled pack over her shoulders and swung a leg over the side of the well. She heard a yawn come from a dark corner of the small building and then footsteps coming toward her.

  


Her big brown eyes widened a bit as she saw a young, pale man yawning, long canines flashing in the dark.

He regarded her with a milky blue eye and smiled a cheeky smile, brown curls tumbling into those piercing eyes.

  


"Why hello a lovely lady!" he greeted her warmly.

He wrapped two, long nailed hands around her thin arms and lifted her easily out of the well and propped her against the wall.

  


Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but a white finger silenced it with ease.

  


"Now, now, wouldn't want to wake mommy would we?" he laughed and brought his face close to her neck, "Trust me, you will enjoy this as much as I will." 

  


With that his long silvery canines pierced her tender throat with ease, lavishing in the warmth of her blood. It flowed in a steady stream from her neck to his lips. Sweet like chocolate and as soothing as wine.

  


Kagome slowly slipped under his spell, and found herself leaning against him for support, her body growing weaker.

  


He lapped up what was left of her blood on her neck and tenderly laid her on the ground with as much care as a lover.

  


"My darling sweetness, Please forgive me for overdoing it a little, I will come back again my little sweetness." He promised softly, wiping her damp hair from her forehead.

  


He watched her transformation. Her blue-black hair turned a shade of black so impossibly dark it was entrancing, each strand shining with fire. Her lashes thickened and gave her now blue eyes an intoxicating beauty within themselves. Her eyelids now creamy white and demure. 

  


With a whip of his cloak and a silent promise in the air he left her lying there.

  
  
  
  


Hours later her eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying in Futil Japan. Her whole body ached and her veins felt as if they were burning, sending waves of pain throughout her body.

  


She could barley move, and she felt half awake.

  


With heavy lidded eyes she braced herself on the trunks of trees as she made her way over to Kyede's hut.

  


She fumbled with the door handle, she let the door fly open with a resounding smack as she crawled over to the nearest lump, which happened to be Miroku.

  


"Miroku." She whimpered out. Her eyes fighting to keep open. She was on her hands and knees, swaying slightly from side to side as she felt her body get heavier and heavier.

  


Miroku lazily opened his eyes and, half awake, yawned and patted Kagome on the head.

  


"Hello Kagome, it's nice to . . . " his sentence faded out as he grew more awake and he noticed Kagome's pale face.

  


He was shocked awake when he caught a glimpse of her heavy lidded, crystal blue eyes.

  


"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Stay awake! INU YASHA!" Miroku howled out.

  


Desperately he slapped her across her cheek, trying to wake her out of the daze she was in.

  


He hugged her small, cold form against his own, trying to keep her warm, her uniform was covered in her own crimson blood and she was moving in a dreamlike state.

Miroku was very worried, she wasn't responding to anything he was doing, she was like a doll.

  


"Miroku help me." Kagome whispered.

  


"INU YASHA!" Miroku yelled again.

  


He gave Kagome a good shake and tried to open her eyes. 

  


"Kyede!" Miroku tried again, he was afraid to leave Kagome alone in the state she was in, but he needed to get help. 

  


He laid her on his bed and dashed out of the room, searching for the priestess, or Inu Yasha, whichever he came across first.

  


Both Kyede and Inu Yasha were sitting together talking about Kikyo when Miroku came across them.

  


"Didn't you hear me?!" Miroku practically screamed.

  


"Yeah so?" Inu Yasha growled.

Miroku punched him in the nose and screamed "Kagome is dying and all you can think about is KIKYO!"

  


Inu Yasha jumped up and picked Miroku up by the robes.

  


"Where!?" he growled.

"The hut!" Miroku choked out.

  


Inu Yasha ripped open the door and dashed over to the place where she lay, her breathing light and irregular.

  


He picked her up and hugged her trembling form against his chest. Cradling her, trying to stop her trembling.

  


"Kagome, Kagome wake up. Stop it Kagome." Inu Yasha whined softly in concern.

  


"Inu . . . Yasha . . ." Kagome croaked, blood slipping out of her mouth and slipping down her cheek, the color mingling with that of Inu Yasha's sleeve. 

  


"Kagome!" Inu Yasha could have cried in relief.

  


"I'm not dying you idiot. Put me down I need to go take care of myself." She growled, her eyes still closed.

  


Blindly she staggered out of the hut and crashed down onto her knees, her legs dead beneath her.

  


"Keep calm Kagome. Inu Yasha can tell when you are upset. Just keep calm." She whispered to herself.

  


Her stomach lurched and she heaved in the bushes next to her. 

Well Inu Yasha is going to know she's not ok now.

  


She coughed dryly and spit the nastiness out of her mouth. Something filled her mouth yet again, this time it wasn't the bitter taste of bile, but the sweet metallic taste of blood.

She just gagged and let her stomach pour it out all over the ground in front of her.

  


The sick smell of blood was so strong there was no mistaking it. It dribbled down her chin and she ignored it. 

  


Her head spun and her vison was obscured by red.

  


Inu Yasha dashed out of the hut and over to where he smelled Kagome, and an alarming amount of her blood.

  


Kagome let out a shriek of pure agony, her eyes shot wide open and her nails dug so deep into her palms they were bleeding.

  


Inu Yasha grabbed her hands and held them in his own, trying to keep her from clawing at her own flesh.

  


He was truly afraid at that moment, all thoughts of Kikyo had escaped his mind, his sole focus on Kagome, who was whimpering piteously. She looked terrible, dark purple smudges under her eyes, blood coating her lips and dribbling down her chin and neck. Her whole body shook violently and she just kept screaming.

  


Over and over, it felt as if those screams pierced through his heart. He felt numb as he watched her go through this torture, her tremors slowly calming to constant trembling.

  


Kyede approached them silently.

  


"Inu Yasha lay the child on the ground." She said softly.

  


Inu Yasha growled softly in the back of his throat, but laid her down on a clean patch of grass, the moon illuminating her figure.

  


She was a mixture of crimson blood, snow-white skin, and black hair.

  


Inu Yasha backed away to join Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

  


"Inu Yasha . . . what's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

  


"I-I don't know." Inu Yasha offered helplessly.

  


He hated this feeling he felt right now. Helpless. He was part demon! And yet, he could do nothing to help his Kagome.

  


In his state of confusion Inu Yasha had failed to catch the "his" part.

  


Kyede turned to the group.

  


"Sango, will you help me wash her up, we can't have any stray youkai or hanyou trying to come after her." Kyede said softly.

  


Sango nodded her head and lifted Kagome up.

  


"Wait! That's all your gonna do?! Give her a bath! How's that gonna make her any better!?" Inu Yasha yelled.

  


Miroku placed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder and made a sign for silence from the hanyou. 

  


The two watched as the women took Kagome away.

  


"Inu Yasha, do you think Kagome's going to be all right?" Shippo asked softly.

  


"I have no idea, but I hope so."

  
  


Sango and Kyede bathed Kagome quickly and wrapped her up and multitudes of blankets. 

  


"Sango, did you happen to see the color of Kagome's eyes?" Kyede asked softly.

  


"Blue, bluer than any sky I've ever seen." 

  


Kyede nodded sadly.

  


"It seems we will have to comfort Kagome in the morning, she'll be going through a great many changes tonight, and she will be frightened." 

  


Sango carried Kagome back to the village, Kagome clutched to Sango as a kit would her mother.

  


They laid Kagome near the fire, hoping she would be warmer and keep better health by the fire.

  
  


Shippo crawled into the cocoon of blankets with her, not fazed by her state of undress.

The fox kitsune curled up next to her and wrapped it's warm silky tail around her neck to protect it from the cold. 

  


He clung to his momma throughout the night, she clutched him to her as she silently endured the pain. Salty tears slipping off of her nose and lashes. 

  
  
  
  


In the morning Shippo awoke to a woman who slightly resembled Kagome.

  


Scared he went to go get In Yasha and Kyede, but Kyede was already there.

  


Slowly she roused Kagome from her deathlike sleep. 

  


Clumsily she allowed the sturdy old woman to dress her and bring her outside.

  


Inu Yasha and the others were waiting impatiently out there. Inu Yasha was pacing and Miroku was trying to calm Sango, pure intentions this time.

  


Kyede's brows were creased in worry, Kagome was moving in a dreamlike state, she didn't seem to recognize her surroundings at all.

  


Kagome looked at Kyede with tired, empty eyes.

  


"Child, do ye not recognize me?" Kyede asked.

  


" . . . No," Kagome said softly, "Can you help me to the Bone eater's well, my master calls me, and-and I must go."

  


Kyede accidently let her go in her shock. 

  


Kagome fell toward the ground, but fell into a pair of cold, black sleeved arms.

  


"Darling I see you are not well, why did you not come when I called?" He asked softly, and he ran a hand through her hair, enjoying the sensation it caused his palm. He had not felt like this in centuries. She made him feel _alive_.

  


He slowly let her descend to the ground. 

  


She bowed to him, her face almost touching the ground, "I am sorry master, I was delayed."

  


He helped her off of her knees and pull her to him, her back against him, so the both of them were facing the others.

  


"Is she not exquisite?" he asked running his fingertips down her porcelain smooth cheek, and to the hollow in her throat where his bite marks stayed with her.

  


"You did this to her!?!" Inu Yasha shouted angrily, taking a step foreword.

  


The handsome man clicked his tongue in a reprimand. 

  


"Now, now, now little one, I wouldn't want to have to hurt my pet to make you behave," he smiled cheekily.

  


"But how did you do that to Kagome? And why!" Sango asked softly.

  


"Why? Because her blood is as sweet as her face. How?" he chuckled.

  


With a finger he tilted her head to the side, Kagome moved in a doll-like fashion. 

  


"This is how." he smiled and opened his mouth wide, his fangs gleaming wickedly.

  


He descended upon her throat and tenderly nibbled, drinking her intoxicating blood, relishing in the newfound freedom he had over her.

  


"GET OFF OF HER!!!" Inu Yasha screamed and clawed at the man, but just as his claws would have sliced him in half, there was no man to claw.

  


The man was walking off into the shadows, but he called out one last thing, "Now, now my pet, just remember I'll be back for you. And we will live together in shadow forever."

  


Inu Yasha watched as a tear slipped down Kagome's cheek and disappeared in the corner of her new lips. 

  


Kagome sank to her knees, neck bleeding heavily, crying bitterly, but not a sound escaped her. Tears just slipped down her cheeks as she battled the evil loneliness inside that threatened to consume her.

  


Shippo cautiously walked up to her and snuggled around her, hugging her around her waist. 

  


Kagome's eyes lit a little and she looked at the little kitsune who held her.

  


"Sh-I-pp-o?" Kagome's voice cracked slightly, crying even harder.

  


"Mommy?!" Shippo yelled and scrambled into her embrace.

  


And Kagome held him to her fiercely, more tears falling off of her lashes.

  


When the tears finally stopped she touched her neck and drew her hand back into her line of vision. 

  


There was no blood.

  


Curiously she looked at those who were watching her with bated breath.

  


"What am I?" she asked softly, her voice growing dead.

  


She did not wait for and answer, she got up, still holding Shippo, and made her way over to the pond's smooth glassy surface. 

  


She wasn't Kagome anymore. 

  


That pixie faced, stick figured, cheerful little girl. With blue black hair and brown eyes.

  


No, a woman stared at her. With crystal blue eyes and long, thick, black lashes. She had a perfect nose, and full, painfully soft lips the color of blood. Smooth, porcelain colored skin, making her look all the more breakable. Hair a pitch of blackness never had one seen, cascading to her knees in long, strait silken strands. Her body was that of a woman, sculptured to perfection, she looked so small and vulnerable. 

  


She turned to the group, Sango had tears in her eyes, Miroku had a look of pity, and Inu Yasha looked uncomfortable. 

  


Shippo hugged Kagome harder, she reached up and stroked the reassuring little bundle absent mindedly. 

  


"Inu Yasha I was wrong. I am like Kikyo, dead, and alone, and with no heart!" she practically screeched the last part, hysteria apparent in her voice. 

  


She gently untangled herself from Shippo and placed him on the ground at Inu Yasha's feet.

  


She looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled softly, "I go in search of Kikyo, maybe she will put her bitterness aside and take me to hell with her."

  


Inu Yasha gaped at her and she took this moment to take her leave of them. But a clawed hand grasped her wrist and stopped her.

  


"Inu Yasha." she said softly.

  


"No! I won't lose you too Kagome!" Inu Yasha said fiercely. 

  


Kagome looked at him sadly.

  


"Inu Yasha, I have to die." Kagome, unwrapped her hand from her wrist and held it in front of them both. 

  


"Do you understand Inu Yasha?" She asked slowly.

  


Inu Yasha shook his head.

  


She took her index finger and pressed it against her neck, "Inu Yasha I have to die, I'm not natural, I need to rest."

  


Slowly she forced his finger into her neck until it had disappeared into her neck entirely.

  


Inu Yasha watched in horror as she then ripped it out. It was clean, no blood marred her skin or his own.

  


"I need to die." She looked up at him pleadingly.

  


There was no mark. No evidence that she had just forced his finger to impale her own neck.

  


"No_" he began, but she silenced him with an anguished cry.

  


"I will not be your KIKYO Inu Yasha!" she screamed at him.

  


"No you will be my Kagome." Inu Yasha said resolutely.

  


Kagome looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

  


"N-no I-I c-can't." She struggled weakly as he drew her against him.

  


Inu Yasha held her to him as she cried again.

  


Inu Yasha turned her around to face him and embraced her.

She clung to him and cried softly.

  


Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha and tried to stay awake, not wanting to face the demon that lay dormant within her. 

  


The monster who had made her. The monster that stalked her in the astral planes. Killing her slowly from within, stealing her humanity and turning her into a pawn for his own desires.

  


Inu Yasha felt her shudder slightly, and fall limp against him, exhausted. 

  


Miroku looked at him and frowned.

  


"What are we going to do Inu Yasha?" he asked slowly.

  


"We will find the Shikon no Tama, and we will change her back to my Kagome, that's what _we'll_ do. And I will find that bastard and kill him with my bare hands." Inu Yasha's eyes glazed over as he unsheathed his claws and flexed his hands.

  


He flexed them around the imaginary neck of Kagome's attacker.

  
  
  
  


Kagome awoke to a pair of gleaming blue eyes. 

  


She opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth securely. 

  


"I have forgotten how soft you lips are my sweetness." he said caressing them with his fingers softly.

  


Kagome's brows creased and she struggled to get away from him. 

  


Her scream was muffled to something short of a raspy whisper.

  


She looked over at the sleeping Inu Yasha, he couldn't hear her.

  


Now her flailing limbs were pinned and her back against a wall as he bit her, his hands pinning her arms, but his eyes roaming her body.

  


"You don't need this little outfit anymore." he said softly, he released one of her arms ran clawed finger through the material of her school uniform until he stopped at her navel.

  


He relinquished his bite for a moment to stare at her.

  


Now that she had this new body her breasts just about popped out of her uniform. 

  


The lech licked his lips and ran his tongue the length between her stomach and bite mark.

  


Kagome looked on with glazed over eyes, not completely under his spell yet.

  


"Inu Yasha." she rasped out softly, yet loud enough for him to hear her.

  


Inu Yasha opened an eye and jumped to attention.

  


"Bitch!" the blue eyed demon roared and smacked her against the wall, her head smacking against the wood.

  


Inu Yasha clawed at the offending party and tore a huge gash in his shoulder.

  


The vampire gasped in pain and disappeared.

  


Inu Yasha hurried over to Kagome and picked her up off the floor.

  


He wrapped her up in his coat and brought her over to his sleeping place.

  


He sat down and rested against the wall, holding Kagome as she cried. The two slowly slipped off to sleep.

  
  


Sango and Miroku awoke to the two holding each other while sleeping. Inu Yasha looked content, but a frown played upon his lips. Kagome's lips were set in a small smile, but tear stains were apparent on her creamy cheeks.

  


Inu Yasha woke up and growled at them softly.

  


"Go get Kyede to give Kagome some new clothes, she was attacked again last night and her ripped up her old clothes." Inu Yasha ordered Sango.

  


She nodded and, casting a worried glance over at Kagome, rushed off to find Kyede.

  


Miroku's eyes ran the length of her long, unearthly beautiful legs. 

  


"Lech," Inu Yasha growled, "Keep your eyes to yourself."

  


"But Inu Yasha! One cannot just ignore a beauty like Kagome's," he glanced up into the angry golden eyes of the hanyou and hastily added, "But of course one shall make an effort."

  


Sango returned shortly with Kyede, who was clutching a bundle of clothes.

  


Kagome cracked open a blazing blue eye and wearily accepted the bundle of clothes.

  


Inu Yasha's and Miroku's eyes bugged out as she slipped out of the fire rat coat and pulled the uniform shirt over her head.

  


"K-K-Kag-ome, s-shouldn't you, shouldn't I-we leave?" Inu Yasha stuttered out, blushing furiously.

  


"Would someone help me with this?" Kagome asked softly.

  


Miroku rushed over faster than even Inu Yasha could move and had two hands pressed against her bum.

  


"Miroku my shirt is a little higher up." she said in a deadpan voice.

  


Sango hit the lech over the head with her weapon.

  


With shaking hands Inu Yasha folded the cloth, shivering every time his hands touched her naked back.

  


Kagome thanked him softly and exited the hut.

  


Kyede looked at the blushing Inu Yasha, the happy Miroku, and the abashed Sango.

  


Kyede shook her head at the irony and cleared her throat.

  


"Hasn't one of you thought to go check on Kagome?" Kyede asked softly. They all rushed out of the hut to find her safe and sound.

  


Except she was clutching a dagger.

  


"NO KAGOME THAT IS NOT THE ANSWER!!!" Sango screamed and dove at her, tackling her to the ground.

  


Kagome looked up at Sango from underneath her

puzzled, but a smile playing upon her lips.

  


"Sango! I didn't know you cared..." Kagome started laughing at the strange look crossing Sango's face.

  


"Of course I care..." Sango said slowly, as if she were speaking to a slow child.

  


Kagome started laughing even more, if Sango only knew what that meant in her time!

  


Slowly Kagome got up and picked up the knife.

  


"I was _cutting my hair_." she said, emphasizing hair.

  


"Oh, oops sorry Kagome." Sango smiled sheepishly.

  


"Here child let me help you with that." Kyede said taking the knife and cutting the hair in smooth strokes.

  


Soon Kagome's hair was back to it's normal style.

  


"Child, why did you want your hair cut?" Kyede asked softly.

  


"I need to go back home." Kagome said softly, gathering her pack. 

  


"I'm going with you!" Shippo said resolutely. 

  


"As am I" Sango added.

  


"Us too." Miroku said speaking for both him and Inu Yasha.

  


Kagome looked worried.

  


"Sango and Miroku could make it without being noticed, but Inu Yasha and Shippo don't look like normal humans." Kagome said, sort of an apology to the two demons.

  


"Ah, I can help you out there lass." Kyede said softly smiling.

  


She quickly threw some powder at Inu Yasha and Shippo, mumbling a few choice words.

  


There stood Inu Yasha in his human form, and a sweet little boy who resembled Shippo.

  


Kagome squeaked and drew the two of them in a bone crushing hug.

  


"You two look soooooo adorable!!!" she cooed. 

  


Shippo hugged her back and Inu Yasha blushed like hell.

  


Miroku and Sango shared a look and had to smother their laughter behind their hands at Inu Yasha's discomfort.

  


"Feh," Inu Yasha said weakly.

  


Kagome let them go and turned to Kyede, cheeks flushed and her blue eyes sparkeling.

  


"Thank you Kyede!" she bowed politely and grabbed Shippo and headed off towards the well.

  


"Kagome! Wait up!" Inu Yasha whined.

  
  


Kagome pulled herself out of the well and raced off towards her home, where her mother was waiting worriedly. 

  


"Oh Kagome! I was so worried!!!" She cried softly.

  


"I'm sorry mom." Kagome whispered.

  


"Oh baby, come inside and have some breakfast, you can take another day off from school." Her mom smiled and invited them all inside.

  


"Mom I need a new uniform." Kagome said sheepishly.

  


"Of course I will honey!" Her mother said smiling happily, interpreting her request perfectly.

AN: So what do y'all think? I Know the topic is a tad unoriginal, but I'm hoping you all over look that teeny little part. Tell me what you think and maybe how I could improve. And suggestions on what you all would like to see in the story are helpful too!

  



End file.
